


The Ring

by multifandomstylinson (ViolaWay)



Series: Dan's Birthday [2]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Birthday, Dan's Birthday, Engagement, Fluff, List, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/multifandomstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan's birthday, and Phil's done everything he can to make it the best one ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

The Ring

Dan notices the list is missing from his drawer, and it’s ten days before he realizes that, instead of misplacing it, it must be Phil’s doing. He notices because Phil’s been distant lately, which should concern Dan, but doesn’t for the sole reason that it’s happened before, and Dan knows that it’s just because this always happens when Phil’s hiding something (like a Christmas present or an Anniversary outing) and it only produces consistently good results. 

 

The list was of ten things he wanted for his birthday. They were crazy dreams, for the most part, and he can’t imagine even Phil having the dedication or money to bring all of them into reality. But he’s underestimated his boyfriend before.

It’s been seven months since Phil found the list: It’s the week of Dan’s birthday. On the Sunday (Dan’s birthday is on Friday) they go into Radio 1 to do their show, Phil practically vibrating with excitement. Dan tries not to let himself hope.

 

“Right this way, boys. The interview will be ten minutes long,” a woman greets them at the door.

 

“What interview?” Dan whispers to Phil. He won’t let himself hope, but…

 

“Muse. It was a surprise,” Phil explains. “I’ve thought of some questions already, don’t worry.”

 

_1._ _To meet Muse._

***

Then, on Monday, Phil manhandles him into the car and drives them both to the Harry Potter Studio Tours. Dan tries not to squeal like a teenage girl, but fails miserably. They wander round for hours, and lick the taste of butterbeer from each other’s mouths.

 

Dan looks at Phil knowingly, even tries to bring up the list once or twice, but Phil ignores him.

 

_2._ _To visit the Harry Potter Studio Tours._

***

“I want to make a video together,” Phil suggests timidly, on Tuesday. Dan tries to remember what number three on his list was. He can’t. So he shrugs and agrees, thinking it’s no big deal.

 

“We do videos together all the time, Phil,” he points out.

 

“Yeah, but I want—” Phil takes a deep breath. “—I want to tell people. About us. I think it’s time.”

 

Dan stares at him for a second, and then feels really shit about ever making the list. Because Phil’s not ready, this is just part of his guilty desire to do whatever Dan wants.

 

“You’re not ready, Phil.”

 

“I am. If you don’t want to do it with me, I’ll do it by myself.”

 

“Phil…”

 

They make the video together, but Dan’s heart isn’t in it. (Phil already made one by himself, edits it when Dan goes out to buy bread and ends up taking three hours. _“I want to say that I’m sorry we haven’t told you until now. I wasn’t ready. But I am, now. I’m in love with Dan Howell.”_ He sets the upload date to Friday and waits.)

 

_3._ _To tell everyone about Phil and I. For Phil to be ready for that._

***

Dan thinks that Phil’s face is going to split in two from how much he’s trying to smile. It looks tiring (and fake).

 

“Phil, you don’t have to pretend around me,” Dan says. “It was a figure of speech; I just wanted you to be happy.” He snuggles onto the sofa with Phil and puts his arms around him. This time, the sleepy smile seems genuine; a tired grin at ten pm on a Wednesday night.

_4._ _For Phil to smile._

***

_5._ _Birthday sex._

***

Nothing happens on Thursday, except Phil handing him a plane ticket and Dan kissing him senseless with gratitude.

 

The next day, they get on the plane and Dan sits on Phil’s lap for most of the journey (until the seatbelt light goes on). (Phil complains about Dan’s weight for the next three weeks, until Dan says he’ll go on a diet, then and Phil instantly backtracks, saying that he loves Dan just the way he is. Dan laughs for ten minutes straight.)

 

Phil hasn’t really planned past that, so they mostly wander around Paris and eat a lot.

 

_6._ _To go on holiday, to somewhere I’ve never been before._

***

They’re in The Louvre when Phil gives him the £100 iTunes voucher. Dan stares at it speechlessly for a few seconds before hugging Phil tight, mumbling about how “you didn’t have to, you do so much for me, thank you.”

 

He can’t spend it yet, but he spends the rest of their time at the museum rattling off the CDs he’s going to buy when they get home. Phil spends the rest of the time smiling at his boyfriend’s antics.

 

_7._ _A £100 iTunes voucher. If they even have those._

***

They do number eight the next day, on Saturday. By the end of the day, Dan says that he needs to rethink his life choices. Phil agrees.

 

_8._ _To have takeaway every meal for an entire day._

***

Number nine is easy. Dan’s always happy when he’s with Phil.

 

_9._ _To be happy._

***

Dan remembers writing number ten, and it terrifies him. What if Phil doesn’t do it? What if he does?

 

Back to Friday.

 

They’re on top of the Eiffel Tower, because Phil is full of clichés, and they’re kissing against the inky background of the night sky, stars twinkling and Phil’s hands are shaking where they’re rested on Dan’s waist. Dan tries not to think about that too much, sinking into the kiss, closing his eyes and hoping that this moment never ends.

 

Suddenly, Phil breaks away, looks up at Dan searchingly. His eyes seem to say “are you sure you wanted this?” and Dan nods almost imperceptibly. 

 

So Phil swallows, steels himself, and gets down on one knee. It’s not like they’ve changed from the skinny jeans and t-shirts they’ve been wearing all day, it’s not like this is anything really special; there are still tourists milling around (although some have stopped to watch). But that’s okay, because it never mattered to Dan where this happened.

 

“Dan,” Phil croaks, voice small but fierce. “Will you marry me?”

 

He pulls the small box out of his pocket and offers it up nervously. Dan lets out a strangled sort of laugh and falls to his knees, too, wrapping his arms around Phil and practically sobbing his yes. There’s a small round of applause, but neither of them listen.

 

“I love you,” Dan murmurs into Phil’s neck, and he gratefully accepts the ring.

Their own little fragment of forever.

 

_10._ _An engagement ring._

 


End file.
